


Guild of the Dragon Wing

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is the guild master of the guild known as Dragon Wing, he is the youngest guild master in history, so many do not respect him or his guild. However those who know him have seen his true strength, and know to respect him.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Kageyama
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Guild of the Dragon Wing

Natsu Dragneel is the guild master of the guild known as Dragon Wing, he is the youngest guild master in history, so many do not respect him or his guild. However those who know him have seen his true strength, and know to respect him.

Chapter 1 The Master of Dragon Fire

Natsu Dragneel was raised by the dragon Igneel, and was given the unique power of Dragon Slayer magic, when Igneel vanished he was left alone. He continued his studies in hopes of gaining the power to find Igneel. Sometime later he found an egg, he believed to be a dragon egg. When it hatched it was a tiny blue feline with wings. Natsu named him Happy, and the two were partners ever since.

His skill in magic grew more and more to the point at the age of 16 Natsu had mastered the second stage of dragon slayer magic. Mastering the dragon force was stage one, he surpassed this form and tapped into a greater power.

A year later Natsu formed his own guild, most wizards didn’t join him cause they didn’t take Natsu seriously. So for a long time it was only a guild of two, him and Happy. He still took on quests and kept his guild a float. He had ties to Fairy Tail, and Makarov considered them allies.

It was often that Natsu would come pay a visit to them and share a drink with Makarov. He walked through the streets towards Fairy Tail. His very presence was like a heat wave, when he got closer to Fairy Tail even the guild members could feel it. “So the flame head is coming for a visit,” Gray, wearing only a pair of white and blue briefs, said. He was always looking for a chance to show he was better than Natsu, he was one of many who didn’t take him seriously.

“Gray do not be rash, Natsu is not one you can defeat and whom you should respect or else you may find yourself in trouble,” Makarov warned, and Gray grumbled.

“Hello Fairy Tail!” Natsu cheered when he entered the hall. “Greetings Natsu, it is good to see you!”

“Makarov, I was hoping to have a talk with you,” he said with a grin. “I see, well let’s have a drink.”

“Hey fire starter!” Natsu turned to look at Gray. “You should quit bothering our master and look for people who wanna join your guild, it must be tough being the only member of a guild.”

“Gray!!”

“It’s fine, I have Happy, and I know we will get lots more guild mates someday.” He said with a smile. “Tch, no one’s gonna accept a guild master so young. I doubt you are really as strong as you claim to be.”

“Gray!!!” Makarov snapped, and Natsu chuckled. “It’s okay, give me your best shot. If you can beat me I’ll give you 100,000,000 as reward.”

“Sounds like a plan! Ice Make Lance!” He fired a lance of ice at Natsu. He didn’t dodge he caught the lance with ease and stopped it in its tracks. The ice melted in his hands, and he smirked. “That the best you got?”

“Ice Spear!” He sent out a barrage of ice spears. “Try stopping all this!”

Natsu took a deep breath, and exhaled, firing raw heat at the ice melting it before it even reached him. “No way!”

Fire formed in Natsu’s hand but it was a light blue color. He fired the flames and when they hit Gray his body became encased in red ice. “What the hell is this?”

“Ice Fire, flames so cold they freeze and burn!” Gray writhed in the ice, his body tingling all over. Natsu snapped his fingers and the ice shattered. “Next time, you run your mouth, be prepared for a punishment!” He purred and Gray blushed, his blood rushing south. “Hehe nice tent,” he whispered and Gray’s whole face turned red and he covered his crotch to hide his arousal.

Makarov sighed as Gray ran off, no doubt to take care of his not so little problem. “That boy, he should be more honest with his feelings,” he led Natsu inside and poured them both a drink. “I admit Gray is cute, but mating a dragon slayer is something someone has to commit to for life, I don’t think he is ready.”

“Indeed, now the matter you wished to discuss?”

“Yes, I have some information, your son is building a guild, not a dark guild either. He plans to fill them with wizards with skills to directly challenge fairy tail,” he passed over a paper. “Have you heard anything about Igneel?”

“I’m sorry Natsu, I have Gildarts looking into a rumor of a dragon that is terrorizing a far off island, but I haven’t heard from him, sadly I fear the worst.”

“I’m sorry,” he said looking glum. Makarov patted him on the back. “It’s not your doing, it was an honest to goodness mission, but if I hear anything I will let you know.”

“Thanks, I’ll keep my ears to the ground and see if I can find anything out.”

“Again thank you Natsu, don’t forget there is a guild masters meeting soon, it’s wise for you to attend.”

“Alright alright!” he drank down his drink. “Don’t let those old fogies keep you down, they forget they were young once to. I’ve seen your true power, you have every right to be a guild master!”

“Thanks Master Makarov, I appreciate that,” he bowed to him. “I’ll see you at the gathering!”

“That boy is gonna build a great guild, I better be careful!”

To be continued

Chap 2 Preview

Kageyama tried to use the Lullaby to get rid of the masters, but is unable to bring himself to do it, he meets the guild master Natsu who is running late to the conference, things change for the young shadow wizard!

End preview


	2. Shadows

Chap 2 Shadows

The time of the summit came, and the masters took a train to the meeting spot, however Natsu chose to walk. “I may be a few days late, but oh well,” he said happily. Happy was back at the guild, as Natsu walked.

He came across a dark guild holding a train station hostage. Apparently this guild had acquired Lullaby a powerful Death Magic, but from what Natsu remembered Lullaby had a powerful seal on it. He learned a Shadow Magic wizard named Kageyama aka Kage had the talent for unsealing.

Erigor had trapped a bunch of fairy tail wizards inside while he took Lullaby to the gathering of the masters. Natsu had no trouble dispelling Erigor’s magic his flames were too strong. Kage couldn’t believe it. “This is the power of a guild master?”

“Oi Erza-chan what’s up?”

“Master Dragneel, it is good to see you,” she gave him a light bow. He returned the bow and noticed some new faces. A blonde girl a celestial spirit wizard, and he noticed Gray and Elfman were with them. Gray was only in his boxers and when he saw Natsu he blushed and quickly looked away. Erza explained what Erigor was after. “So the master’s assembly is in danger, let’s leave at once we can still stop him.”

“I won’t let you do that!” Kage stepped up, ready to challenge Natsu. As it turned out he had been wounded by one of his allies. “I’m impressed, you could beat Erigor’s magic but don’t think I’m going to let you all interfere!”

“You guys go on ahead, I’ll deal with him!” Natsu said cracking his knuckles. The fairy tail mages left and Kage tried to stop them with his shadows, but Natsu grabbed him and flung him back. “Ahahah!”

Kage glared at him and the two clashed, shadows and flames met with one another, but something was happening to Kage, he was enjoying himself. Despite his attacks not hitting Natsu the fight was thrilling him. ‘I’ve never felt like this before.’

Natsu smirked. “I can see it in your eyes, you’re not like the others. You have a pure heart deep down. I think you want to join a real guild!”

“Shut up, you don’t know me!” He launched shadow like blades at him, but they were met with a wall of flames. “I hate you guilds, you should all be destroyed!” He punched the wall with shadow fists.

“I don’t believe you,” he said and he punched Kage with a fiery fist. “I can tell you, not just as a guild master but as one who was once apart of a guild, being apart of a real guild is the best!”

The master’s smile made Kage blush. “Shut up!” he threw a real punch but Natsu caught it. In his hand appeared a white flame and he punched Kage in the gut, the boy expected pain but instead the wound his so called friend inflicted was now healed.

“Kage come join Dragon Wing, I’d be happy to have you as my nakama. Your magic is truly impressive and if you’d let me I’d be happy to help you get stronger.”

“Why?” he said shaking. “Why are you doing this for me? I was the one who unsealed Lullaby, I helped them trap Fairy Tail. I am a member of a dark guild!”

“So? Why don’t you come with me, and join a real guild!” He offered his hand and Kage took it. He scooped Kage up and huge wings of flames erupted from his back. “Let’s catch up to the others!”

He flew with Kage in his arms, the boy blushed a bit in embarrassment but oddly felt safe and warm in the male’s arms.

They arrived to find Erigor had been beaten and Lullaby had not been used. “Kage can you seal Lullaby once more?”

“I…I can try…” he began working on sealing it, but Lullaby the true demon wasn’t going to let that happen.

“You disgusting creatures you will all suffer my wrath.” He transformed into a giant beast, and Gray thought he looked similar to Deliora.

He aimed a massive blast of magic towards Kage and the others. “Seven Flame Spectrum!” red fire, orange fire, yellow fire, green fire, blue fire, purple fire, and white fire appeared before him he changed them into a massive shield that took the blast. “Come on Kage this can be your first test as a new member of Dragon Wing let’s kick his ass!”

“But I’m no match for that!”

“You are, you are strong I know it!”

“All you humans are ants!” Lullaby began to prepare it’s ultimate attack.

“Fire Dragon Wing Tempest!” with a flick of his wings a barrage of flames rained down upon Lullaby.

“Shadow Make: Orochi!” eight giant shadow snake heads appeared from the ground and attacked Lullaby.

“Come on we can’t let them have all the fun!” Erza shouted, the other guild masters arrived to witness their power. Erza slashed him with 20 blades at once.

“Ice Make: Lance!” he struck with large ice lances piercing the beasts body.

“Take Over: Dark Knight!” Elfman’s arm changed into a massive metal one, the arm shifted again into a cannon. He fired a raw blast of magical energy right into Lullaby’s mouth.

Makarov boasted at their skills. Lullaby tried to play his death song but all the attacks he suffered left holes in his body making his song mute. He blew up taking the master hall with it. Makarov choked realizing he was now in trouble.

However they were all safe and that’s what mattered. Bob revealed an old photo that showed they had once been apart of Fairy Tail. “I was once apart of Fairy Tail to.” That shocked Gray and Elfman, but Erza knew.

Natsu laughed but learned he was in trouble to. The magic council wanted to arrest Kage but Natsu refused. All three were brought before the council, Makarov due to the damages his guild caused; Natsu for the same reason. Kage however was brought in on charges on affiliation of being with a dark guild and releasing one of the demons of Zeref.

They spoke of execution and Kage feared he was gonna die, however Natsu was not letting that happen. “Your charges are all faulty, Kage is of my guild, he infiltrated the dark guild on my orders.”

“If that’s true where is his guild mark?”

Kage began to sweat but Natsu just smiled. “Kage remove your bandages,” the shadow wizard did and where his former guild mate had stabbed him and where Natsu had healed him there was a guild mark. It clicked when Natsu had used the white flame he had placed the mark on him.

The mark of the Dragon Wing Guild was an egg with two massive dragon wings coming from it. When Kage saw it he couldn’t help but smile.

“Ok then, then on the charge on freeing the demon…”

“He again did it on my orders, he reported to me that Erigor had found Lullaby and he was planning on using it, and if Kage hadn’t done it Lullaby would still be around now.”

Although he got those charges dropped, the council still charged a fine to both of them. Natsu laughed. “We got lucky, hehe!”

“Thanks for sticking up for me, I promise you won’t regret it!”

They returned to the guild hall where there was a party held in Kage’s honor. Kage stayed at the guild rooms and began studying under Natsu.

His shadow magic grew stronger, he could now make shadow weapons, he did this using his sealing magic sealing the shadow in a specific form making it stronger. His skills at sealing and unsealing increased, he could even use his shadows to seal things from a great distance. He learned body sealing, where he could place a seal on one’s arm leg or body and the person couldn’t use it.

He learned various magic seals that could temporarily restrict one’s magic. Happy didn’t like this cause he often was the target for these training sessions.

Kage put all his new schools to good use, he took on various missions that called for skills in sealing magic, he could seal evil spirits and monsters.

What Kage didn’t expect was how Natsu treated his nakama. Kage had a new attire he wore a vest, one that showed off his chest and abs and his guild mark, he wore dark pants and shoes. He always got a packed a nice lunch, and when he returned from a mission he received a kiss. The first one had surprised him, but as it happened more and more Kage began craving it.

He started asking for a kiss on the lips, and Natsu didn’t question it. What started as a sweet peck on the cheek grew to a warm lip lock. With each mission completion Kage returned home and received a kiss, now on the lips. These kisses left a fire racing through him, and he often excused himself to the backrooms for some…private time.

-x-

Kage had just finished a mission retrieving a stolen object for a client. When he arrived at the guild hall, he was greeted. “Welcome home Kageyama!” Natsu said, and Happy jumped up and hugged him.

“Aye! Welcome Home!” he cheered happily.

“Good to see you both,” he said and Natsu came up to him and tilted Kage’s chin up. The two kissed, and Kage shivered at the lip contact. All to soon the kiss ended and Kage was left with a familiar tightness in his pants. “I…uh I’ll be in the back!”

He raced off and crashed in his bed, his manhood throbbed in his pants. He traced his lips with his fingers as he reached down to rub the bulge in his pants with his other hand. His pants came down revealing his hard 6 inch cock.

“Natsu-sama!” he moaned as he wrapped a hand around his cock. He pumped his arousal moaning in bliss, he was so hard it hurt. He whispered and moaned his master’s name, in truth he had an attraction to Natsu even before the kisses. He just didn’t realize what those feelings were until now.

He was in love with Natsu. He moaned the male’s name as he pumped his leaking arousal. His hips jerked and he came shooting his seed all over himself. “What am I gonna do?” he said panting.

“Well that is a surprise,” the shadow wizard gasped and saw the dragon slayer. He blushed and quickly covered up, but it was too late Natsu had seen everything.

“I guess, I’m gonna be kicked out of the guild now huh?”

“Not at all,” he came up to Kage and began licking the cum off his body. Kage moaned as he was licked clean. “This is the kind of thing I want for my nakama.”

Kage blinked as Natsu stripped off his clothing. “Are you up for this?” the shadow wizard gulped seeing Natsu’s monster 11 inch cock. He nodded dumbly and Natsu kissed him again, this one more passionate than all the others before it.

Yes there was no guild like Dragon Wing, and Kage wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

To be continued


End file.
